· Son Flores Para Sakura ·
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura está harta de su noviazgo falto de sexo y complicidad con Keita, su novio de hace cinco años. Está saturada de trabajo ; es profesora de idiomas, hasta que su madre la pone en el brete de dar clases al hijo de su mejor amiga Mikoto :Sasuke Uchiha
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque **Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun** no dijo anoche cuando salio por mi ventana XD

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ala hermosa y grande **SisterCullen **quien me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazon :$

**CAPITULO PRIMERO.**

Sakura caminaba una falda corta, una camisa color crema y sobre todo ello , un impecable impermeable de un tono rosa. Calzaba botas de altos tacones. Su aire, indudablemente, denotaba que la muchacha estaba enfadada o que en aquel instante estaba poseída por una ira muy intima.

Tras ella, tratando de darle alcanze, iba su novio: Keita Sumione.

-Pero escucha, Sakura…

Sakura no escuchaba

Sakura tenia su temperamento y ciertamente, se trabata de un temperamento fortísimo, aunque ella trataba por todos los medio de dominarlo.

-Hablemos con calma.-insistia Keita.- Te ruego que entres en razón.

Sakura se detuvo.

Anochecía.

La luz de la calle parecía dar de pleno en aquel rostro femenino, cuyas facciones de ordinario suaves y armoniosas, en aquel instante se diría que estaban tremendamente alteradas.

Pero la voz de Sakura, contra todo lo que se podía esperar, sonó cálida y suave, demasiado suave dada la situación que los alteraba y que ambos discutían.

-Estoy en razón hace un monton de años. Hace justamente siete meses, hablamos de esto mismo y quedamos en que a principio de invierno, nos casariamos.

Keita, que iba enfundado en un elegante gabán color azul oscuro, se movió inquieto.

Sus ojos azules parpadearon.

-Tienes que tener en cuenta las circunstancias. Mi carrera, mi madre. Ya sabes..

Sakura se calmó por completo.

Y no era porque Keita la conmoviera con sus argumentos. Es que su orgullo le impedía seguir por un camino que, dada la situación, no iba a conducir a ninguna parte.

-¿Nos sentamos un rato?.-preguntó mostrando un banco próximo .

Keita respiró mejor.

Era muy guapo y muy elegante, pero tenia la cabeza demasiado pequeña y su inteligencia coincidia con ella, porque después de cinco años de relaciones, seguía sin conocer a su novia.

Sonrió apenas y asió el brazo de Sakura.

-De acuerdo querida.-dijo feliz.- Ya sabia yo, que comprenderías.

-Es que no comprendo.- le cortó Sakura breve.- No comprendo tu fobia al matrimonio, ni a que fin expones obstáculos que a mi modo de ver no existen.

-Sentemonos .-dijo Keita, algo mas inquieto que segundos antes.- Yo pensé que comprenderías,

-¿El egoísmo de tu madre?

-¡Sakura!

-¿Tu comodidad?

-¡Sakura!

-Veras Keita, hace cinco años que somos novios . Ni yo había terminado mis estudios, ni tú tu carrera. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Pues…

-Lo recuerdas..claro.- cruzó una pierna sobre otra y apoyó el bolso en las rodillas sujetándolo con ambas manos.- Yo era una niña y tú ya un hombre hecho y derecho, aunque ahora comprendo las razones, peleabas por tu tesis de fin de carrera. Yo tengo veintitrés años y tú tienes treinta…Eso podía decirte algo ¿no?

-Sakura extremas las cosas…

-No me gusta hablar de esto.- le cortó de nuevo Sakura con aquella voz suya pastosa, rica en matices, muy personal.- No es normal que una novia atosigue a su novio para que sepa que debe hacer. Pero las circunstacias lo requieren. Nunca me gustaron los noviazgos demasiado largos….ya hace cinco años que soy tu novia.¿Qué motivos impiden la boda? Nada, ninguno. Has terminado la carrera, trabajas, pero vives con tu madre y aunque no ganas una millonada, tu madre te suministra todo el dinero que te falta.

-¡Sakura, me ofendes!

Sakura no es que estuviese disparada, es que estaba harta. Lo que empezó siendo un bonito amor, se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy hastío.

Era lo que temía. Que el poco cariño que le quedaba, se convirtiese poco a poco en en un cansacio. Y para desesperación suya, eso estaba ocurriendo.

-Hemos hablado de esto casi una vez por mes y si no por mes, cada seis meses..¿No es cierto Keita?

-Pues…

-Aunque somos novios desde hace cinco años aún no me has presentado a tu madre….¡Maldita sea Keita, ni si quiera hemos tenido relaciones sexuales!.

A tu madre todo el mundo la conoce en Konoha, no es muy grande. He pasado en Londres algún tiempo , en Alemania más de dos años y en España más de tres. ¿Sabes porque te digo esto? Sencillamente porque he entrado en tierra de tu madre miles de veces. Antes de ser tu novia y después de serlo y jamás tu madre se dio por aludida con respecto a mis relaciones con su hijo…

-Mi madre es una persona muy seria.

Sakura se creció.

-¿Y yo que soy ?Una tonta, una muchacha frívola.

-Sakura , no he querido decir que lo fueses.

-Pero te atreves a comparar y eso me desagrada en extremo.- se puso en pie.- No me corre ninguna prisa casarme ¡Ninguna!Pero a veces aunque solo sea por el comentario que levantan unas relaciones tan largas y sin una caricia intima…estoy dispuesta a elegir casarme o dejarte, Keita.

-¿Dejarme?

-No lo sé Sumione, lo estoy pensando.

Keita también se puso en pie.

Miró a Sakura con expresión desolada.

-Sakura, tú no puedes dejarme.

Sakura se enojo.

Tenia un aspecto ideal, no es que fuese tremendamente bella, pero si era tremendamente atractiva. Tenia el cabello rosado un tono unico, la nariz medio respingona y el metón muy provocador…como para chuparlo. La expresión de sus ojos era indiscriptiblemente suave.

-Te equivocas, Keita. Tú…mejor que nadie sabe que puedo dejarlo cuando me dé la gana. Nuestras relaciones nunca pasaron de ser… deprimentes.

Keita enrojeció

Sakura echó a andar calle abajo, dejando el banco atrás.

-Sakura…

-Piensalo. Elige entre la comodidad que te proporciona tu madre o la inquieud del matrimonio.

-Pero…

-Piensalo y reflexiona.

Akemi ponía la mesa.

Y al mismo tiempo que ponía la mesa, pensaba que en cualquier otro momento Sakura hubiera ayudado, pero Sakura aquel dia, aquella noche mejor dicho, parecía muy preocupada.

Estaba sentada junto a la pequeña chimenea encendida y miraba obsesivamente las rojas llamas que subían y se convertían en ceniza sobre la estera.

-Ya esta la mesa, Sakura.

La joven se levantó de un salto.

-Oh mama no te ayudé…

-No importa hija. Bastante cansada estaras de trabajar todo el dia. ¿Qué tal tus clases?

-Bien…bien…

-¿Y…Keita?

Sakura parpadeó.

Muy pocas veces le preguntaba su madre, por el novio de su hija.

Y, cuando lo hacia. Sakura procuraba soslayar la conversación, pero aquella noche necesitaba desahogarse.

Estaba hasta la coronilla de aquella relación tan larga y falta de sexo.

-Cada dia peor…

La dama se estiró.

-¿Qué dices después de cinco años?

-Sí.

-Sakura, esta noche estas angustiada.

-Harta.- cortó ojijade, desplegando la servilleta a tiempo de sentarse en la mesa.

Akemi fue a sentarse enfrente de ella.

-Sakura...¿Qué pasa? No sé que espera Keita. Después de cinco años, la carrera terminada…trabajando..

-Su madre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que su madre se opone?

-No hace falta.- se sirvió unos esparragos, con el pescado.- No es que se oponga mamá, es demasiado solapada para oponerse abiertamente. Lo mima demasiado…le pone dinero en el bolsillo, mamá; lo compra de alguna manera para que no la abandone.

-¿Qué?

-Que estoy harta mamá y si te contara más….te subirías a la lámpara…

-¿Hum?

-Mira su madre le hace la vida a Keita, deliciosamente cómoda . ¿Qué ocurre entoces? Que el novio no se atreve a casarse. No se siente con fuerzas. No tiene agallas para vivir despegado del culo de su mamá. Jamas en 5 años mencioné a su madre. Sabes que viaje mucho y mis relaciones con Keita fueron… un poco distantes. Mamá he tenido más de un hombre que me ha soplado el pandero y no… quiero a Keita y sigo siendo virgen después de cinco años…¡Si es que a quien se lo cuentes no se lo cree mamá!

-Nena…ese tipo de cosas a mi.. no …como … que no…

-Vale mamá….

Dejó de lado el primer plato y se sirvió la carne.

-Me siento cansada. No voy a coger más clases. Aunque me gusta mi trabajo, pero es que dar clases particulares y…tantas me agota..

- Nena..yo te iba a pedir…

-¿Qué mamá?

-Mi amiga,si, Mikoto Uchiha, me ha pedido que le des clases a su hijo…

-¿Quién? ¿Itachi?

-No, el pequeño, Sasuke

-Ah… el inconsciente ese…. A veces lo veo cuando voy con Keita… es un impresentable…

-Nena… es el hijo de mi amiga Mikoto.

-Si ya…

-Me ha pedido que le des clases…y sabes que es mi mejor amiga desde que tu padre murió…. Me ha ayudado mucho, hija… me debes un favor uno muy grande…

-Mamá…estoy a tope.

-No ahora lo estarás. Sasuke Uchiha será tu ultima clase.

-No.

-Nena…hazlo por mi…su madre dice que eres la mejor profesora de idiomas que hay en todo Konoha.

Sakura miró a su madre y suspiró ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Dile a tu amiga que vale…que si, acepto, darle clases al imberbe de Sasuke Uchiha.

Continuará.

**Hola si ando por aqui con otra cosa en mente se que me han de decir que por que no actualizo las que ya tengo pero si leyeron la basofia que publique antes el que se llama incesto un remedo de Drabble, completamente de mi autoria y se me ocurrio mientras me daba una ducha :$ no pregunte o/O explique el porque sencillamente por que anteriormente me perdi del mundo de fanficction y tengo en serio demasiados proyectos en mente y me atrase saben yo actualizare el fanfic que tenga mas de 10 reviews por capitulo cualquiera no importa cual sea vale? **

**Bueno me despido **

**Kises ...y Abrazos**

"**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk"**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque **Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun** no dijo anoche cuando salio por mi ventana XD

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ala hermosa y grande **SisterCullen **quien me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazon :$

CAPITULO SEGUNDO

Sasuke Uchiha daba vueltas por el enorme salón.

Al fondo su madre leia un libro.

En un extremo estaba la recién estrenada televisión de plasma y más al fondo una gran chimenea encendida.

De vez en cuando Sasuke se inclinaba hacia el fuego y le atizaba. Unas veces le metia mas troncos y otras los removía con el atizador.

Mikoto lo seguía disimuladamente con la mirada.

Era guapo Sasuke.

A ella al menos como madre, le encantaba. Cierto que tenia aquel cabello azabache revuelto, del que daba igual si se peinaba, volvia a su origen rápidamente. Sus cejas gruesas , con unas pestañas largas eran el marco perfecto para aquellos ojos negros provocadores.

A veces ocultaba su cara en unas gafas de ancha montura. Pero de todos modos resultaba muy varonil y su carrera de ingeniero, recién terminada, le daba un aire de curiosa madurez.

En aquel momento Mikoto, sabia que estaba impaciente y que esperaba que ella le hablara de la profesora de idiomas. Pero ella prefería…soslayar el tema. No sabia por que Sasuke tenia tanto empeño en aprender Aleman, cierto que se iba a Alemania a finales de verano, pero aún faltaba mucho tiempo. Porque estábamos a principios de invierno y, por otra parte, ella entendía que Sasuke sabia lo suficiente alemán para entenderse con los alemanes.

Ademas si la hija de Akemi le decía que no…pues no había manera…

Akemi era su mejor amiga y sabia que si le daba clases a Sasuke no iba a cobrarle; y eso no le agradaba. Porque Akemi vivía de un retiro. Cierto, un gran retiro de su esposo fallecido, que había sido jefe de policía en Konoha…y también vivía de las clases de Sakura.

Mikoto apenas conocía a la muchacha. La veía demasiado seria y formal para su edad.

-Mamá.¿Has hablado con tu amiga?

Mikoto Uchiha casi dio un salto, porque estaba en aquel momento, muy ajena a la presencia de su hijo en el salón..

Lo tenia ante ella.

Alto y delgado…pero fuerte, atlético, pensó ella.

Pero vestia demasiado informal y eso a su madre no le gustaba.

-Sasuke, hijo que mal te vistes.

Sasuke soltó la risa. Una risa que le abria la boca de parte a parte y mostraba unos dientes nítidos, de lobo hambriento.

-Pero mama, no me vengas ahora con esas cosas.

-La verdad, la verdad, Sasuke. A veces me dan respingos, viéndote con esos pantalones rotos y con esas camisetas pegadas y esas chaquetas de cuero…

Sasuke vestía en aquel momento un pantalón negro, un sueter de cuello alto del mismo color y sobre el respaldo de una butaca se hallaba su cazadora de aviador.

-Los tiempos no permiten a uno buscando modelitos mamá, soy ingeniero ¿no?: He terminado la carrera hace apenas unos meses. Me mandan a Alemania. Necesito conocer el idioma y de hecho las máquinas que se usan en en la empresa.¿Entiendes? El alemán no se me da muy bien.

Su madre ya sabia lo que quería.

-Ya he hablado con Akemi y me ha dicho que se lo comentaria a su hija. Estoy esperando contestación Sasuke, pero hijo ¿ No hay mas profesoras de idiomas en Konoha?

-Ninguna tan competente como…Sakura Haruno.

-No lo dudo. Pero Sakura tiene muchas clases.

-Una más y bien pagada…

-Sasuke no te olvides que Akemi es mi mejor amiga. Que no puedo sobornarla, ni obligarla, ni…

Sasuke estaba inclinado hacia delante, se irguió y su madre lo miró con desaprovacion.

-Hijo, parece que te has quedado mas delgado. ¿Ocurre algo que te tenga preocupado?

Naturalmente.

La culpa la tenia Sakura.

Y aquel lechuguino de Keita.

Hum.

-Bueno mamá si no accede yo hablaré con ella.

-¿Con Sakura o con Akemi?

-Con Akemi por supuesto. Estoy harto de verla contigo. Lo que me extraña es nunca haya visto con vosotras a su hija.

-Es que Sakura es así.

Él no sabia como era Sakura por dentro.

Por fuera si; la veía con frecuencia, aunque Sakura jamás supo " que el la veía"

Empezó a verla por los pubs de media tarde, en compañía de aquel individuo llamado Keita Sumione.

Y la verdad es que necesitaba dominar el idioma alemán, pero a la vez, necesitaba ver a Sakura bien de cerca…

E iba a conseguirlo. Él no era un tipo que se rindiera cuando quería algo y ese algo le interesaba mucho.

¿Por qué le interesaba?

Bueno, pues no lo sabia.

Pero de que le interesaba estaba seguro.

-Ya me diras la contestación de tu amiga, mamá …

-Sakura me parece muy estirada Sasuke, muy orgullosa…

Tambien a él.

Por eso mismo.

Lo fácil lo conseguía todo el mundo.

Lo maravilloso era conseguir lo difícil.

-De todos modos deseo que sea Sakura quien me imparta las clases de alemán.- cogió la cazadora y se enfundó en ella. Se veía sexy Sasuke con aquella cazadora, pensó su madre.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dar una vuelta, acuéstate. Volveré en seguida.

Sasuke le envió un beso con la punta de los dedos y se alejó riendo.

-No tardes Sasuke.

-Una partida de bolos en el café con los amigos,aquí a la vuelta de la esquina, tranquila mamá, regreso rápido.

-Adios hijito mio.- le dijo su madre, lanzándole también un beso con la punta de los dedos.

-Mamá no me llames asi. Soy todo un hombre.- gritó Sasuke alejándose.

Lo era, vaya si lo era.

Lo sabían muchas chicas que era un amante exultante de energía.

Las chicas gozaban tanto, teniendolo entre las piernas que se lo sorteaban como si fuera un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio.

Pero él sabia disimularlo cuando quería.

Se lanzó a la calle y respiró mejor

Miró la acera sonriéndose a si mismo y agachó la cabeza para sacar un pitillo de su bolsillo.

Un vehiculo, había pasado tan rápido por la carretera que lo había empapado de lodo. Miró el coche y suspiró dejando caer el cigarro.

Sakura frenó su pequeña Chevy y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Aquel chico que ella había llenado de barro, debido a la velocidad de la camioneta….estaba furioso.

-Perdone.-dijo Sakura atragantada.- No le ví.

El chico avanzó quitándose el barro de la cara.

Fue cuando Sakura lo vió.

¿El muchacho aquel que se tropezaba en cualquier sitio?

No le faltaba mas que eso.

Con lo furiosa que ella estaba y encima…el impertinente mirón, allí.

-Quitese de emedio.- le gritó exasperada.

Sasuke se acosto en la portezuela de la chevy.

-Me has puesto guapo. Tendras que llevarme al centro.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, me has llenado de barro.

Sakura estaba de muy mal humor.

-Le aseguro que yo no lo busqué a usted y que el auto no tiene ojos. ¿Por qué no se retiró un poco más a un lado?

-¿De quien es la calle?.- preguntó Sasuke.- De todos ¿no?

-Oigame.

-Mira, óyeme tú. Necesito no sentirme avegonzado. No pensaras que voy a cruzar todo Kooha con esta pinta de deshollinador ¿no?

Sakura se mordió los labios.

Estaba harta de él.

Harta de topárselo en cualquier sitio. Harta de que aquel jovenzuelo la mirase, aún estando ella con Keita.

¿Cuántos meses hacia que se topaba con él en cualquier esquina?

Más de tres meses.

A veces era una pesadilla el tal jovenzuelo mirón. A veces tenia ganas de decírselo a Keita, pero también es cierto que temia que Keita lo tomara a broma. A veces quería girarse y gritarle:

"¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿A quien mierda miras? ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?"

Pero, no, era darle demasiada importancia.

-Suba.- decidió.- Me pondrá la chevy perdida, pero tengo prisa y no puedo pararme a discutir. Suba.

Sasuke subió todo modosito.

Como si jamas en su vida hubiera roto un plato.

Y había roto muchos…vaya si había roto platos…una vajilla ..jejeje! Aunque su madre continuara considerándolo un crio, él no lo era y si no, que preguntara en sus círculos… se quedaría tan paralizada como asombrada.

Sakura también lo veía como un crio… Y de momento iba a dejar que lo siguiera pensando…

-No sabes como te lo agradezco.

Sakura puso el auto en marcha.

Le miró de refilón.

Aún tenia barro en la frente, pero en cuanto a la vestimenta…bien se podía haber paseado por todo Konoha y nadie hubiera deparado que estaba manchado de barro. Pantalon negro, jersey negro, pelo del mismo tono que toda su vestimenta, ojos azabaches..de lo más desconcertantes.

-Yo ya te conocía..- dijo él, mansamente.

Sakura lo miró de soslayo.

Algo airada.

-¿Si?

-Te veo por ahí..

-Ah.

-Te veo con un tio..

-Es mi novio.

-¿Si?

-Sí.- rabiosa.- ¿tiene algo que objetar?

-Bueno pues, ahora que lo dices.- dijo, intentado parecer un adolescente, titubeando.- Veras…

Sakura lo miró otra vez.

-¿Si? ¿Y quien es usted para objetar?

-Un hombre.

-¿Qué?

-Ah…¿no me consideras un hombre?

-Claro que no. Un imberbe consentido.

-No soy un imberbe.- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.- Un consentido…no sé. Tengo veinticinco años y he terminado la carrera.

-Usted no tiene veinticinco años.

-¿No? Mira..mira.- le enseñaba su carnet de identidad.

Sakura ni lo miró.

Sacudió la cabeza negando.

-No me interesa su edad…¿Dónde lo dejo?

Atravesaban Konoha.

-Aquí mismo. Me voy a una lavandería a que me limpien la vestimenta.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella.

-Pues paga la lavandería.

Sakura detuvo el auto y lo miró furiosa.

-¿De veras desea que le pague el estropicio?

-¿Y porque no?

Mantenia la mano extendida.

Sakura no lo dudó mucho. Malhumurada como estaba, contrariada como estaba y con toda la prisa que tenia, necesitaba quitar de en medio aquel mirón rápidamente.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó unos dólares.

-¿Basta?.- preguntó desdeñosa.

-Bueno.

-Tenga.- despectiva.- Ay Dios..se encuentra una con cada cosa…

-Gracias…Sakura.

-¿Cómo? ¿De que me conoce? Por que yo.. mi nombre no se lo he dicho.

- Cuando a los hombres, nos gusta una mujer; lo sabemos todo de ella.

-Es el colmo.

-Si, aunque me parece que después de oírte ya no me gustas tanto…

-¡Impertinente!.Baje, baje de inmediato.

Sasuke descendió y cerró la portezuela de la chevy. Sakura la puso en marcha, como si deseara cuanto antes deshacerse de aquel estorbo.

Sasuke quedó en la acera mirando el dinero.

Sonrió.

La hija de Akemi, ahora le gustaba más. Mucho más oyendo su voz, y viéndola de más cerca.

La deseaba como jamás deseó a otra mujer.

Y eso que él… No le faltaban los romances.

Se restregó las manos y se fue directamente a una floristería.

Compró una ramo de flores, dio la dirección y salió silbando.

Algunos transeúntes lo miraban asombrado, pues la vestimenta de Sasuke seguía llena de barro. Un barro que se había secado y parecía de un color chocolate y ahora se notaba aún más.

Pero Sasuke iba tan campante, calle abajo silbando, satisfecho de si mismo y seguro de que tarde o temprano se saldría con la suya.

Continuará…

¿Reviews chicas? Gracias de antemano!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun no dijo anoche cuando salio por mi ventana XD**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ala hermosa y grande SisterCullen quien me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazon :$**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Akemi recibió a su hija bajo el mismo porche.

Vivian en una avenida residencial. Un chalecito pequeño, alineado a otros muchos.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-Salto Sakura de la camioneta, preguntando, pues era raro que su madre, con aquel frio estuviese bajo el porche.

-Estoy muy contenta.- exclamó Akemi, besando repentinamente a su hija.- Muy contenta, Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa distinto a otros días mama?

-Mira.- y empujó la puerta y mostró el vestíbulo y al fondo la puerta abierta del living.

-¿Flores?

De Keita.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

No había visto a Keita aquel dia.

Muy de mañana cuando ella salía, recibió una de nota de Keita enviada por un botones de la tienda de su madre. La nota decía " No podré verte hoy. Salgo de viaje, pero estaré de regreso mañana por la tarde. Iré abuscarte al sitio de siempre y a la hora acostumbrada. Cariños. Keita."

¿Keita enviando flores?

Sí, que era raro.

Pasó por delante de su madre y no se detuvo hasta llegar al living.

-¿Por qué sabes que son de Keita?

-¿De quien si no?

De nadie.

Desde que se hizo novia de Keita, y de eso hacia cinco años, apenas si tuvo trato con los hombres. Trato intimo, ninguno, trato superficial, si, pero no para que ningún hombre se viera obligado a enviarle flores.

Absurdo.

¿De Keita?

No consideraba a Keita tan…delicado.

Muchas veces se preguntaba que cosa le había gustado a ella de Keita para comprometerse con él.

Se alzó de hombros. El ramo de flores, más que un ramo se diría que era un jardín entero.

Tampoco consideraba ella a Keita tan desprendido como para gastarse un puñado de dólares en flores para su novia.

-Veamos.- dijo buscando la tarjeta.

Le costó encontrarla.

Estaba metida entre las perfumadas flores rojas y blancas.

-Son preciosas.- decía Akemi.

Sakura no la oia.

Abría el sobrecito y sacaba la tarjeta, en la cual había unas pocas líneas, con una caligrafia perfecta, firme y vigorosa, que no era por supuesto la letra de Keita.

Leyó sin abrir los labios.

" Perdona, soy el chico de los ojos negros, que tiene pinta de crio y que tú has llenado hoy de barro"

Sólo eso.

-Parece que no te gusta lo que dice la tarjeta.

-¿Quieres leerla?

Y se la alargaba con desdén sin esperar respuesta.

- Oh.- exclamó Akemi.- ¿Quién es?

-Un mirón.

-¿Un que?

-Mamá por favor…¿no comemos? Son las diez de la noche.

-Oh, si, pero dime, dime. ¿Por qué dice eso del barro?

Sakura levantó la tapa de la cacerola.

-Huele bien.

-Sakura. ¿Qué tiene que ver el barro con las flores?

-Supongo que nada.- y sin transición.- Me gusta el asado.- se volvió hacia su madre, la cual estaba con la tarjeta aún en la mano y esperaba una respuesta concreta.- Mira mamá, si al caso vamos, creo que la obligada a mandarle flores era yo a él no él a mi ¿entiendes?. Le salpiqué de barro. Lo puse sencillamente perdido, no acabo de comprender porqué, encima, me envió flores. Pero los hombres son así de gilipollas.

Sakura comenzó a poner la mesa en una esquina de la cocina.- Adornaré de flores la casa.

-¿Ese chico ….es un pretendiente?

-Mamá no hagas una novela de una cosa tan simple, le sal- pi- qué.- deletreó. Es un chico nuevo para mí. Me persigue donde quiera que voy. Un crio consentido. Un muchacho que apenas si salió de las faldas de su mamá.

-¿Y Keita lo sabe?

-Mamá ¿comemos o no? No dejes correr tu imaginación. Yo me casaré con Keita, tarde o temprano. Ya no es cosa, después de cinco años, de dejar al novio…

-Claro hijita.

-¿Aunque supieras que iba a ser infeliz con Keita? Yo tengo una mente amplia, un concepto de las cosas lógico y humano y me temo que Keita tiene una mente de chorlito.

Akemi aturdida, se sentaba en la mesa y servia a su hija con precipitación.

-No te alteres mamá.Puede ser que al juzgar a Keita, subconscientemente a quien juzgue es a su madre.

-No soportas a tu futura suegra y eso es grave.

-Supongo que lo será, pero yo no tengo la culpa. Es su madre la que me obliga a juzgarla así. El matrimonio puede ser una satisfacción, pero a la vez es una tremenda complicación. Es una esponsabilidad y sigo temiendo que Keita, no se atreve a enfrentarse con esa responsabilidad. Pero no creas que ella tiene la culpa de todo…¿Tu crees que es normal que siga virgen mamá?

Akemi soltó la cuchara de pronto y miró a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Tú no…Vosotros no..?

-No, mamá.

-Sí, Eso es grave.- y de súbito-Tengo que concretar al go contigo, Sakura.

-¿De Keita?

-No, de mi amiga Mikoto Uchiha.

-¿Se casa?.- preguntó Sakura divertida, como olvidándose de su propio problema.

-Sakura.- le reprochó su madre.- que cosas se te ocurren. Tiene un hijo de 25 años, que ha terminado la carrera de ingeniero. ¿sabes? Ya te hablé de él… de las clases…

-Ah si.- Sakura bostezó.

-Veras , al morir el marido de Mikoto-chan, su hijo Sasuke siguió estudiando. Ellos tienen una empresa. No es suya enteramente claro. Pero el marido de Mikoto, tenia en la empresa sus buenas acciones. Es una fabrica de motores de no sé que cosa. El caso es que Sasuke, continuó estudiando para entrar en la fabrica que al fin y al cabo es tan suya como de los otros socios.

-Todo eso es muy lógico mama.- dijo Sakura, complaciente. Encendió un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar mientras oia a su madre.- Continua.

Mamá estaba continuando sin respirar.

-Ahora resulta que la fábrica empieza a colaborar con una empresa Alemana. Y Sasuke desconoce el alemán y lo envían a Alemania a estudiar ese tipo de motores.

-Ah.

-¿Le vas a dar clases al hijo de Mikoto?

-Mamá sabes que estoy sobrecargada de trabajo…¿Qué tipo de chico es su hijo?

-Oh.- Akemi puso una expresión suavísima.- Estupendo hijita. Un chico inocente, inteligente, bondadoso, será un gran alumno. Él lo que quiere es aprender.

-Tendrá que ser en esta casa mamá y a esta hora.

-¿Tan tarde?

-No puedo antes. Ni me interesa dejar las clases que tengo, ni puedo meterlo aquí en la clase de las once de la mañana. Entiende. Si deseamos que ese joven adelante algo lo mejor es solo y a una hora que yo no tenga ninguna prisa. Ademas ya sabes que salgo con Keita…

-¿Pero no es muy tarde?

-No lo creo. Si ha terminado la carrera y sólo necesita aprender a Aleman, supongo que dispondrá de tiempo suficiente. Llama a tu amiga y díselo.

-¿No puedes ir tu por su casa?

-Mamá…

-Perdona, pero…

-Será muy amiga tuya, no lo dudo. Y me alegra que tengas una amiga a la que aprecias tanto. Pero yo vivo de mis clases y no puedo cambiar mis costumbres.

-A…alguna casa vas..

-Claro; cuando son chicos que dependen de un bachillerato y de poco tiempo para estudiar. Cuando son niños , mamá.

-Sí, claro.

-Llama anda.

Akemi se levantó y fue al teléfono.

Habló unos ocho minutos.

Al regresar a la cocina, miró a su hija con satisfacción.

-Dice Mikoto que le parece muy bien que Sasuke venga a esta casa a dar clase. Empezará mañana mismo.

-¿Mañana ya?

-¿No puedes?

-Es que regresa Keita y tal vez me retenga un poco por ahí.- se alzó de hombros.- Bueno, si no llego a las nueve y media que espere ese hijo de tu amiga.

-Gracias hijita.

-Le voy a cobrar mamá.

-¡Oh!

-No tengo más remedio. Yo no soy una misántropa. Vivo de mi trabajo.

-Bueno…bueno..

Pero Sakura sabia que no quedaba muy convencida, no obstante, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo con un adulto, sin cobrar su trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…..¿Les gusto? Diganme algo ok? Gracias a las que me leen<strong>.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: **El trama de la historia le pertenece a** SisterCullen **y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto, **solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas**.**

**N/A: ¡Hello! B**ueno eso se escucho muy fresa. Lamento mi demora y no la justificare ya que ya la mayoría sabe mis respuesta así que no las diré, ¿Para qué? Creo fervientemente que eso está de más. Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buena, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo su tiempo, su comprensión. Les diré, oficialmente me retiraré de Fanfiction con **esta cuenta**, pero que quede claro antes de que eso suceda terminare cada una de las historias ya sea con la ayuda de sus respectivas autoras o sola como lo hice con Esta vez sí. Bueno sin nada más que agregar me retiro que pasen un excelente día.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

-Ya está.- entró la madre diciendo en el salón.

Sasuke se había olvidado en aquel instante de sus ansiosas clases de alemán, y por supuesto de Sakura.

Pensaba que iba a salir tan pronto pudiese, pues tenía una enorme juerga con unos amigos.

Tampoco le dio importancia al timbre del teléfono, ni oyó la conversación telefónica que su madre sostenía desde una salita continua al salón.

-Me miras como si no me comprendieras.-Le dijo Mikoto a su hijo.

-Y no te comprendo mama.

-Me refiero a tus clases de alemán.

-Ah.

Y Sasuke se levantó de un salto.

La madre le miró una vez más.

-Hijo, que manchas tienes en el pantalón.

-Una majadera, pasó hoy junto a mi, conduciendo una chevy del año catapún y me salpicó de barro.

-¡Que descuidadas! Como te decía…

-¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Mañana.

-Eres un sol, mamá.

-Pero tendrás que ir tú a su casa.

-¿Si?

-Sakura no puede venir aquí y me temo que si accede es por la amistad que nos une a Akémi y a mi.

-Claro.

-De modo que ya sabes. No te comprometas a nada a las nueve y media de la noche. Te dará una hora de clase diaria, salvo domingos y jueves.

-¿Y porque no el jueves?

-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a un dia de descanso, Sasuke-chan.

-Perdona, claro.- mojó los labios con su lengua.-Supongo que accedería por ser tú amiga de su madre…

-Eso ya no importa. El caso es que te has salido con la suya y que en realidad necesitas mucho esas clases. Ten presente que te vas a enfrentar con unos socios que casi desconoces y si empezáis a colaborar con los alemanes, si tú conoces el idioma, sabrás a ciencia cierta que movimientos se realizan en la sociedad.

Cierto, él era un buen ingeniero. O pensaba llegar a serlo. No estudió por deporte, si no para defender sus intereses, pero aparte de ingeniero y socio de una compañía, era también hombre y el hombre era quien pensaba en aquel momento.

El hombre que pensaba en Sakura, que casi parecía tenerla delante. Que la llevaba en la mente, desde que un día, no sabía cuando, no demasiado, la vio en una sala de fiestas bailando con aquel hombre llamada Keita Sumione, muy atractivo, pero que a él, particularmente le resultaba un gilipollas.

Después fue fácil enterarse de quien era Sakura y las relaciones que la unían a Sumione.

Lo demás ya fue cosa de convencer a su madre, sin decirle por supuesto, que además de la bonita profesora, le interesaba también la mujer, que era aquella profesora.

-Desde luego mamá.- dijo para terminar.- Me interesa no sabes cómo, estudiar alemán.

-¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó la dama al verlo tomar dirección hacia la puerta.

-A la cama. Tengo un sueño atroz. Por favor mamá, no pases para mi cuarto como haces otras veces. Me despiertas y luego pillo un insomnio insoportable.

-Buenas noches hijo. Así me gusta que no trasnoches. El día que tengas una novia, ya me apresuraré yo en decirle el tipo honesto que eres.

-Gilipolleces, mamá. No creo que salir por la noche haga que un hombre deje de ser honesto.

-Pero hijo, tus costumbres..Tus sanas costumbres me maravillan.

-Gracias mamá.

El muy mentiroso salió, subió las escaleras que le conducían a su cuarto, y con las mismas bajó sin hacer ruido.

En el vestíbulo, casi junto a la puerta, se tropezó con la doncella.

-Señorito Sasuke.- siseó esta.

Sasuke le tapó la boca.

-O te callas o te…

-Señori..

-¿No te digo que te calles?.- bajó la voz.- Estoy en mi cuarto ¿te enteras? Durmiendo ¿te enteras?.

-Sí. Si… señorito.

-Pues andando.

Y le propinó una palmada en las posaderas.

-¡Señorito!

-Hala, a callarse.

Después salió disparado.

Tenía el auto junto a la cochera, pensó en cogerlo, pero se abstuvo aquella noche, su madre podía oírlo.

No es que su madre se opusiese a que él saliese, pero prefería que desconociese sus evoluciones nocturnas.

-Pescaré un taxi ahí cerca.- farfulló entre dientes.

Saltó la verja sin abrirla, porque chirriaban sus goznes y se lanzó a la calle.

No había taxis por allí y a grandes zancadas, dentro de sus ropas negras nada elegantes, con aquella desenvoltura suya y aquella delgada silueta, se encaminó al bar donde, en la trastienda, con unas chicas lo esperaban sus amigos.

El no era totalmente un golfo¡que disparate! Pero le gustaba vivir…

Empezó a vivir…como decía él, muy joven, ya antes de morir su padre; él ya hacia sus pinitos sexuales sin ninguna dificultad; se le daba bien las chicas…muy, muy bien.

Tenía sus amigas particulares con derecho a roce, pero jamás pensó en el matrimonio.

Pero un día conoció a Sakura.

Sí, sí, al ver a Sakura uno pensaba en el matrimonio. En una sola mujer para toda la vida. Aunque él era del tipo de hombres que se acostaba con una mujer que fuera una belleza y se le insinuara… y se le insinuaban muchas.

Se había acostado con muchas, a sus 25 años… para pasar con ellas un día, una hora o doce minutos en el lavabo de una discoteca. Pero no para pedirle matrimonio a alguna de ellas.

En cambio con aquella chica llamada Sakura…todo era distinto.

Por eso intentaba por todos los medios conocerla más. La primera vez que habló con ella, fue cuando le salpicó, no hacia ni cuatro horas.

Le gustó más.

Le gustó su voz, su forma de mirar, las manos delgadas, personales, el pelo de un tono rosado, no común y eso le encantaba, su aroma a cerezas, y el acento de su voz que era distinto.

Distinto para él.

No sé explicaba por que razón aquel novio no la había hecho suya y se había casado con ella.

Porque en el pequeño pueblo de Konoha, todo se sabe; y él sabía que Sakura seguía siendo virgen en manos del bastardo aquel… que más sino le debía un enorme favor.. la había estado conservando para él. Para tenerla él en sus brazos y no su actual novio. El mojigato.

O quizás era Sakura la que no había querido entregarse.

Apareció en el bar y uno de sus amigos se le abalanzó encima.

-Diablos, Sasuke, mucho has tardado.- lo asió por el cogote.- Vamos, vamos. Veras que plan. Te van a gustar todas. Hay seis.

-¿Y nosotros cuántos somos?

-Siete.

-Nos falta una.

-Qué más da. Tenemos una para dos y en paz. Vamos pasa. La juerga empieza.

En aquel instante Sasuke se olvidó de Sakura y de que al dia siguiente, empezaría a conocerla mejor. O por lo menos conocería algo.

Es lo malo que tenia Sasuke. Por una cosa, casi siempre olvidaba otra, aunque luego al pasar la primera, olvidara la segunda..

-Vamos.- masculló.- Tengo ganas de pasarlo bien.

Sakura volvió a mirar el reloj

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

-Empieza hoy una clases. Es decir, empieza por que la doy en mi casa.

Keita tenía ganas de enfadarse.

Ya se había enfadado con su madre nada más llegar de viaje.

Él tenía unas ganas horribles de casarse con Sakura y hacerla suya, una vez cumplido el pacto que hizo con su madre, años después que se enterara que su padre, había dejado embarazada a una chica antes de casarse y Keita tenía un hermano bastardo que se llevó media fortuna heredada, cuando su padre murió.

Se casaría primero con ella y luego la haría suya; lo estaba deseando.

Pero su madre siempre le daba largas al compromiso, nunca tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a casa de Akemi.

Siempre ponía algún tipo de obstáculo. Su madre no tenía ni un domingo libre y ciertamente ella misma lo lamentaba.

No obstante, aquel día, es decir, aquella misma tarde, se enfadó mucho con su madre. Sin motivos; lo reconocía.

Trabajaba mucho en la tienda de deportes. Dos dependientas y un cajero, pero al cajero aquel día , le dio por pillar la gripe y él llegó deseoso de ver a Sakura y correr a su lado, hala, su madre le pide que haga caja.

Por eso se enfadó y por eso llegó a la cita con Sakura cuando ésta ya estaba desesperada y estaba a punto de marcharse.

-¿Otra más?.- chilló Keita deteniendo el caudal que tenía en el cerebro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes tu en contra de mis clases?

-Son mi mayor enemigo.- volvió a enfurecerse Keita.

Sakura lo miró con calma.

Se hallaban en una cafetería, al fonfo, ante una apartada mesa, donde se veían todos los días cuando él salía de la oficina y Sakura terminaba sus clases.

-NO digas tonterías, Keita. Tu mayor enemigo eres tú mismo. En realidad.- mostró el reloj.- mira hoy te he esperado casi una hora. Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando apareciste.

-Tenemos al cajero enfermo.

-Ah…¿eres tú cajero?

-Sakura, no uses conmigo esa guasa, no soy cajero, pero si es preciso y se me necesita lo soy. Y también dependiente.

-Claro.

-¿Qué significa ese claro?

-Mira, Keita, a mi tus problemas internos, no me interesan en absoluto. Si estas de mal humor para venir a mi lado, métetelo en la manga. Yo también estoy cansada y me aguanto.

-Cada día tú y yo andamos peor. Precisamente hoy he hablado yo con mi madre, de nosotros dos.

-Ah.- le miraba con una ingenuidad burlona.- tienes que tratarlo con mama…

-Sakura, esa burla.

-Es que me descompones, Keita. Hablar con tu madre ¿de qué?

Keita dominó su ira.

Porque él amaba a Sakura.

La amaba bien.

Sakura era para él, la novia pura de cinco años antes. Con Sakura no servían ni pasiones ni tentaciones. Las dominaba todas… hasta la noche de bodas.

Aunque le hubiera gustado que fuese más apasionada. Era fría. A veces lo impresionaba lo tremendamente fría que era.

-La petición de mano.- dijo al fin.

Sakura sonrió.

Mil veces anunció Keita, aquella petición de mano. Mil veces en los cinco años de relación. Ya era una guasa.

Una guasa que la hería y la dejaba más fría cada día.

-Está bien.- decidió terminar, porque estaban llegando las manecillas de su reloj a las nueve y media.-Manda a tu madre a mi casa cuando gustes. Siempre será bienvenida

-¿Qué supones que es mi madre la que tiene la culpa?

-¿No crees que eso lo hemos tratado ya?

-Pero es que mamá no tiene la culpa te digo. Tengo que hacértelo comprender.

-Dejalo, Sumione. De momento no puedo quedarme a discutir. Mira el reloj.

-¿Es primero tu alumno que yo?

Sakura se puso en pie con mucha calma.

-Tengo que irme Keita, si quieres, mañana, aquí mismo, y hablamos de eso otra vez.

Keita pagó y salieron juntos.

-Vas muy callada, Sakura.

Nunca la conocería bien.

Nunca sabía Keita cuando ella estaba harta y cuando deseaba un beso.

Al principio Keita la conocía mejor y empezaba a pensar que ello se debía a que ella misma no se conocía nada, a que era ingenua como una niñita.

-En realidad me duele un poco la cabeza.- dijo para evitar la conversación.

Keita la sujetó del brazo y la apretó contra si.

-El domingo iremos mi madre y yo a tu casa.

¿Para qué demostrarle su duda?

-Bien.- dijo.

-Yo te quiero Sakura, te quiero y te deseo como nunca he querido desear a nadie.

Ya lo sabía.

Pero tampoco se lo dijo.

-Tengo muchas ganas de hacerte el amor Sakura

Al llegar hasta la verja, Keita no la soltó.

Al contrario la apretó más contra si.

-Sakura…

-Para Keita.

-Hace días que venimos enfadados, ni siquiera nos besamos.

Sakura se dejó besar y después metió la mano en el pecho de ambos.

-Buenas noches, Keita.

-Oye Sakura esta helada. De un tiempo a esta parte…

-Tengo que irme Keita…

-Nunca hablamos de nosotros dos.

-¿No?

-Bueno, quiero decir, de nuestro amor. Tú…no me haces ningún caso.

Le haría cada día menos.

Keita era el hombre, que ni pintado, para ser hijo único célibe.

Y ella presentía que así se quedaría. Célibe, lo cual, dicho en verdad, la hería, y no por ella, si no porque Keita tenía madera de buen marido y amante, pero la madre de Keita no tenia madera de suegra…

-Hasta mañana Keita.- dijo sin responder.- Nos vemos en el sitio de siempre.

Continuará…


End file.
